


Testing Stamina

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Kaoru stirred from slumber, the swirling image of green hair, sweat, and pleasure coursing through his mind. His vision blurred, came into focus, and he stifled a gasp.He remembered falling into an intoxicated sleep on the futons the night before. Kojiro had crashed in Kaoru’s room on the extra futon rather than making his way to his own room down the hall.A blurry glance to his side revealed Kojiro curled around him like an octopus, pressed tightly against Kaoru’s side and snoring lightly. That in itself wouldn’t be a problem. The problem was Kojiro’s entirely too evident erection pressing into Kaoru’s hip.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Testing Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Elsi for looking this over for me before posting. <3 My muse has returned home and is currently brushing off the cobwebs and cleaning up the space, and I'm so thrilled to be inspired by a new fandom to write again! Enjoy. ;)

Kaoru stirred from slumber, the swirling image of green hair, sweat, and pleasure coursing through his mind. His vision blurred, came into focus, and he stifled a gasp. 

He remembered falling into an intoxicated sleep on the futons the night before. Kojiro had crashed in Kaoru’s room on the extra futon rather than making his way to his own room down the hall.

A blurry glance to his side revealed Kojiro curled around him like an octopus, pressed tightly against Kaoru’s side and snoring lightly. That in itself wouldn’t be a problem. The problem was Kojiro’s entirely too evident erection pressing into Kaoru’s hip. He bit his lip as his body reacted to Kojiro.

“Hey, gorilla, get off of me,” Kaoru said, poking Kojiro’s exposed ribs with a sharp finger, to no effect. He growled and twisted in Kojiro’s sleep-heavy arms, only managing to entangle their legs. He righted himself, gasping, only to find that in his writhing he’d managed to not only straddle Kojiro’s hips—but finally wake the slumbering man.

“Hello to you too, Kaoru,” Kojiro murmured, voice laced with the residue of dreaming. He settled his hands loosely on Kaoru’s hips. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kaoru bit back a retort, as Kojiro thrust up with his hips, pressing their cocks together.

“You were wrapped around me like an— _ah_ —an octopus, you big oaf.”

“Hmmm, seems you rather liked it, though,” Kojiro replied with a smirk and another twist of his hips. 

“F-fine, yes, of course,” Kaoru snapped. “You know what you do to me.”

Kojiro stilled his movements, and Kaoru mourned the loss of friction, what little there was. Kojiro curled his fingers gently around Kaoru’s cheek, his eyes searching for...something. Kaoru wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“If you don’t want this, Kaoru, say the word. I’ll stop.”

Kaoru’s head drooped, his hair spilling over to pool on Kojiro’s chest. He bit his lip and shook his head.

“I don’t want you to stop, just…” He waved a hand noncommittally at his side. “You know.”

Kojiro sat up, catching Kaoru in his arms to keep him from falling backwards with the sudden shift. He nuzzled Kaoru’s neck, pressing hot kisses on the exposed skin. 

“Yes, I know.”

Kojiro plucked apart Kaoru’s yukata, and Kaoru helped to shuck the sleeves. He shivered at the cold, but before he could complain, Kojiro had flipped them around on the futon, Kaoru splayed out underneath him. He grinned down at Kaoru.

“Now then, where were we?”

Kojiro trailed kisses down Kaoru’s naked body, trailing the paths he had taken dozens of times over the years they had known one another. He dipped down Kaoru’s ticklish sides, making him squirm in frustration and bite his lip to keep quiet. Kojiro stopped his teasing path and took only a glance at Kaoru’s erection. He ducked down and licked a long stripe from balls to tip and swirled his tongue around the tip, then began to bob his head in earnest, encasing Kaoru’s erection in wet heat. 

Kaoru couldn’t stop the cries that escaped his mouth and he grasped Kojiro’s thick mop of hair in one hand to stabilize himself. Kaoru knew that if he didn’t stop him, he wouldn’t last very long. He tugged on Kojiro’s hair, trying to tell him without telling him to stop, but of course the big oaf was too focused, and groaned at the prickling at his scalp from having his hair pulled.

“Joe—Kojiro, stop, or I’m going to come,” Kaoru panted out.

Kojiro let Kaoru’s cock slip from his mouth with a _pop._ “And why is that a bad thing?”

“God, you look absolutely scandalous like that,” Kaoru muttered. 

Kojiro winked and licked a wet path up one of Kaoru’s balls, making him swear.

“It’s a bad thing because I would really like to fuck you, and I can’t do that if you make me come down your throat like a teenager getting his first blowjob.”

It was Kojiro’s turn to curse, and he pulled himself up. “Fuck, okay, yeah. Lube?”

“In my bag,” Kaoru said, gesturing. 

Kojiro wasted no time in finding the lube, shucking his pants along the way and nearly falling over in his haste. He plopped back down on the futon next to Kaoru, running fingers down his torso.

“How do you want me?” Kojiro asked huskily, making Kaoru’s dick twitch.

“Let’s test that stamina of yours, _Joe._ Ride me,” Kaoru replied.

Kojiro grinned and gave Kaoru a half-hearted salute. “With _pleasure_.” He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and eased one into himself in cursory preparation, the stilted motions belaying his impatience. Kojiro wrapped his lubed hand around Kaoru’s erection, making him hiss at the cold contact. 

“I’ve got you,” Kojiro breathed and eased himself onto Kaoru’s cock, rocking back and forth until he was fully seated. His legs fell open, and Kaoru held onto one of Kojiro’s knees, overwhelmed no matter how many times they made love. “You okay?”

Kaoru bit his lip and nodded his assent, and then Kojiro lifted himself up once more and began in earnest. Kaoru’s heart beat hard in his chest, running tandem with the press and pull of Kojiro riding him. Pleasure came in waves, building back up to where he had been before. He reached blindly for Kojiro’s bobbing cock, wrapping shaking fingers around him to jerk him off. 

“Ah—Cherry, babe, I’m going to—” Kojiro stuttered, letting out a keening whine as he came, thick strips of come striping Kaoru’s chest and hitting his cheek. He slowed his movements, slumping slightly over Kaoru’s body, and Kaoru picked up the pace, gripping Kojiro’s thick hips with both hands, slamming up with every thrust. It didn’t take long until his orgasm washed over him and Kaoru bit down on Kojiro’s shoulder to keep from crying out. 

Kojiro slid out of Kaoru’s lap, flopping onto his side with a laugh.

“Well that was definitely a nice way to wake up,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Kaoru groaned and rubbed at his face and then shrieked at the sticky lube he smeared across his cheek, barely managing to temper his volume.

“Please for all that is holy, get me a damp towel. _Now_.”

Kojiro heaved himself off the futon, pressing a kiss to Kaoru’s forehead.

“As you wish, Cherry.”


End file.
